The Reaper's Game
by oRpheusB20
Summary: The Midnight Channel has been blocked by a strange Shadow that wants to play a game to end it's boredom...? Though no one is sure of what to expect, they have to go and do it anyway. What awaits? Who knows? The author sure doesn't. Probably OOC characters.
1. The Game Begins

**Morning there! I made this a while ago before making the Demon Ears thing that is my technical main project, but I am just so done with that for the moment, so looking through my stories folder on Word let this pop up. I read through it, fucked around with some things, and decided that it was worth an upload. **

**Would love to know what people think, and if I should try and continue it.**

**I don't really know if Yu (Or anyone for that matter) is in character, but this is just my style of writing speaking for me basically.**

**Anyway, have fun...**

* * *

It had been an average day in Inaba, A.K.A. rainy. The Investigation Team hadn't seen anyone on the Midnight Channel yet, but they would certainly check as soon as the conditions were met. Not that they ever had to wait very long for that to happen.

Said conditions were met relatively quickly, as to be expected. Everyone tuned in as one would generally do when ensuring that people don't die because of a psychological weirdo. Yu made sure that they were all awake after he sent a group text and got a reply from everyone. He only did this because once, Yosuke had fallen asleep on his couch waiting for midnight to come, missing that night's broadcast. Luckily, it was the after-show of the Kubo kid's abduction, so it wasn't anything to worry about, considering there hadn't been anything interesting on. Still, Yu didn't want that to happen at the time of a critical broadcast. As soon as the clock struck 12, Yu walked over to his TV, staring at it intensely.

The TV lit up, and what Yu saw was not a silhouette of a human, as he had been expecting. Instead, he saw something that was human-like, but there was something off about it. It could have just been the fact that there were no legs, as it showed the 'thing' head to toe, but it was obvious that it was missing them, and that was a little strange. It also held two long guns; at least, that is what it appeared to be. Though it was hard to tell, Yu thought that he saw two steel chains circling around its shoulders. The image on the screen was poor, and showed no signs of getting better for the rest of the minute that the Midnight Channel aired.

A voice inside his mind suddenly emerged and began speaking to him. "No one will appear, so long as I am here. I will block thy signal, you shall not see thou next victim in need of a save. Come play thy game, and I will stop. Should you win." The last sentence was added on like an after-thought, but not quite. It was obvious that the creature was trying to scare Yu by saying it like it was almost impossible. Yu was unmoved, however, like he generally was with most things. Usually when they encountered danger or something meant to scare someone, it didn't do anything to him, which was a little off-putting in the eyes of his friends.

'Who are you? What will happen should we lose your game?' Yu whispered, not wanting to wake him uncle and cousin, but the voice didn't reply. Yu knew it wouldn't reply, regardless of the things that he wanted to ask it. His phone then began to ring. Yu instantly knew who would call him the second after the Midnight Channel stopped broadcasting.

Picking it up, Yosuke started talking about it, almost too quickly for Yu to understand. Luckily, Yu had gotten used to Yosuke talking quickly when in a panic, and figured out what he was saying through the jumbled mess of words. "What was that, dude? I think it was a Shadow, but what Shadow has that kind of intelligence? Our Shadows were smart, but they couldn't telepathically talk to us, so it couldn't be the next victim's, right?"

"I don't know, but we need to go to the TV tomorrow, no matter what. It seems that we won't figure out who the next victim is if we don't." Yu replied calmly, hoping the calmness would spread over to his friend somehow. It didn't.

Yosuke agreed quickly, and hung up to call the others. As Yu settled into his futon, he couldn't shake the feeling that the team was going to bite off _way_ more than they could possibly ever hope to chew with this Shadow. Considering it said 'game' in almost a mocking tone, it was going to toy with them, Yu was sure of it. They would have to suck it up and fight like they always did though, if they wanted to save the next person to be thrown in, whoever that happened to be.

* * *

The next day after school, everyone gathered and confirmed what Yu had though. All of them had heard the Shadow's voice inside of their heads, and it would block their ability to see the person that would be targeted next. With a sigh, Yu ordered the team to enter the TV, afraid that the Shadow they were going up against would prove to be more than a worthy opponent.

As soon as Yu landed on the platform, he was surprised to find that there was a sort of shadow of the creature that had called them into the world. It was waving at them, indirectly asking them to follow it to, no doubt, where it would hold its little game.

Everyone was looking at Yu, awaiting his command. He walking forward, and asked, "What do you hope to gain from this?"

The shadow creature seemed to smile, even without a face, and everyone heard the strange voice from the other night again. "I hope to help you grow; however, in return, I want you to keep me company. All of the Shadows are too afraid of me to talk to me, let alone keep me company. I think I appear frightening to them."

Yu wasn't sure if it was telling the truth, but he didn't have the time to argue with the thing to figure it out. "What will happen to us if we lose your game?"

The shadow creature then seemed to chuckle, seeming to smile in pure glee, again, lacking the physical features to do so. "My game has the same threat as everything in this world, there is almost no increase in danger than what you are used to."

Yu grimaced. "Right, 'almost' no increase. Anyway, who are you?"

The shadow creature again somehow did something that everyone thought was something that only one with visible feature could do. It scowled deeply. "That will be answered if you decide to play my game."

Yu sighed and motioned for the group to come together for a group meeting. "Well, I think that you should do it." Rise said. "I mean, you don't have any more of a likely chance of death than any other Shadow that you've faced."

"Rise-san," Naoto spoke up. "We discussed this a little earlier when I was asking about your support abilities. We agreed that the chance was at least 50%. This shadow of a Shadow is saying that there is an increase to that chance. Besides, you are never in any danger. You are on the sidelines the whole time."

"We don't have a choice though." Kanji said. "This damn Shadow won't have us saving anyone else without playing its damn dangerous game first. If we don't, someone will die for sure, when you remember that Rise can tell if someone is here, but needs to know a bit about them before we can find them."

"Right," Yosuke started. "The Midnight Channel is our only means of learning who the person that has been kidnapped is. Without it, we wouldn't have even been able to really form the Investigation Team."

Chie decided it was her turn to speak. "In the end, it all ends with Yu's say." Everyone turned to Yu, awaiting his response.

"Well, it may be dangerous, but it is also true that we don't have a choice." Yu stepped over to the shadow creature. "We will play your game then, what is it?"

This time the creature seemed to sneer, like 'Are you sure that is the decision that you want? You can't take it back.' It then started floating away; beckoning to them, never answer the question that Yu set before it.

Yu turned to his team, and saw everyone had put on a look of determination, despite the fear that he saw in some of the members eyes. He smiled a little, before turning back around, and racing after the shadow of a Shadow that was starting to disappear in the fog that was quite far away.

* * *

The group stopped as the shadow being phased though the door of a building that appeared to be a warehouse that hadn't been there last time that Rise had scanned the area. In the end, they were all panting and bending over in slight pain from the effort of keeping up with the creature, as it had moved so fast, they had to sprint just to keep it inside of their view. This had gone on for at least a minute, winding all of them.

"I was not built for this!" Rise somehow gasped.

"I don't think anyone could possibly hope to do that without hurting at least something. I'm surprised that none of us tripped on something and killed ourselves." Naoto added.

"I hope that it stopped inside, instead of just trying to lead us through it." Yukiko said worry in her voice.

"I certainly hope that isn't the case, if it is, then we lost it, without a single doubt." Chie responded.

Yu straightened up. "Regardless, we should get moving. It isn't polite to keep others waiting."

"Dude, it isn't nice or polite or anything of the sort to stop our progress of saving people from dying so we can play a pathetic game with some lonely Shadow!" Yosuke yelled, annoyed that Yu wanted to be polite to something that just made them sprint for a good minute or two.

Yu ignored him and started towards the door to the building. Everyone else sighed lightly and started moving as well. Yu pushed open the door to the building, and was greeted by empty space and a lot of dust. He coughed lightly as he breathed in some of the earth, and walked in, finding no additional exit/entrances, so he figured that this was the destination that the creature had been moving to. The warehouse wasn't very exciting. It was grey everywhere, and only had a couple boxes lying around here and there. 'If it was bigger, it could be used for a good arena.' Yu thought.

Yu called out, "Hey, where are you, isn't this where you wanted us to come to?" The sound of his voice echoed throughout the warehouse, but the response that he received was his own voice as it bounced back at him. Yu frowned and started looking around. He kicked at the dirt a little and found that there appeared to be something underneath, something that seemed kind of bright, like the sunlight reflecting off of a piece of glass. Then he had an idea. "Hey Yosuke, can you use a wind spell to get rid of the dust?"

Yosuke frowned. "Dude, there is nowhere for the dirt to go, it'd just cause us all to get a bad cough." Yu glared at him. "Hey, no need to glare at me! Who is the master at wind spells here?" Yu continued to frown at him. "Fine, fine, but don't blame me when the dust makes you wish that you hadn't." He pulled out one of him knives that he had hung on his belt. "Come on out and do your thing Jiraiya!" He slashed at the card that appeared before him, and his Persona appeared, using a light wind spell to blow away the dust, but not in such a way that it made them regret having the idea, though Yosuke was probably tempted to do that anyway.

What was underneath the dirt was something that was so incredibly blinding that closing one's eyes didn't help. When the light disappeared, Yu opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him.

He was in the middle of the warehouse still, but the exit was gone, the dust was back on the ground, the ceiling was higher, and it had many support beams all over. Plus it was just bigger. It looked like it was tricked out to be more of an arena than the warehouse it had been previously. Oh, and his friends were missing.

"Hey, what gives?!" Yu called out to nothing, as he was sure the Shadow wouldn't respond. "Where are my friends?! Answer me!"

The Shadow finally replied, "They are safe, don't worry. You see the thing is that this game is that it's required you to go at it alone. All of your friends are about to start their part, as well as you."

Everyone (in their different spots) tensed up, knowing that they were in for a hard fight with no backup. Rise, in her spot, which was a lot more closed in that the others, as the Shadow knew she wasn't a fighter, tried again and again to communicate with her friends, despite the Shadow telling her that she was only allowed to watch with her Persona's abilities. After a while, she sighed, giving up, and started watching all of her friends… Right as the Shadow used some ability to forcibly steal their Personas.

"One more thing, you can't use your Personas." The Shadow said to the fighters. Right as Yu was wondering what would happen if he broke the rule, 12 tentacles with hands at the ends came down, and stabbed into his chest, ripping themselves out a second later. Each of them was carrying a small orb that Yu could only guess was the 12 Personas that he entered the area with. The tentacles then disappeared into the ceiling, leaving Yu with only his weapon.

"Let the fight… begin." The Shadow said, as an enemy dropped before Yu, something that resembled the creature that was on the TV, with some mild differences. It held a giant sword, too big for Yu to use on a regular basis, despite his incredible strength, instead of the dual guns he had seen on the TV. It was also smaller than he expected, as well as the fact that it looked like it was wearing a cloak, that had a hood pulled over its face, hiding it from view. The final thing that was really noticeable was the fact that the two steel chains that floated around its shoulders were gone.

"I'm assuming I have to kill this little devil?" Yu questioned.

"Yes indeed. Please don't call him a devil though. He is me after all." The creature said to Yu through his mind. This shocked Yu, a lot, so much he almost got smacked by the monster's blade because he was distracted. He was able to avoid getting slashed in half by a hair, although getting a cut along his side. "Yes, he is one-eighth of my power. Six-eighths are waiting to fight your friends, one-eighth is fighting you, and the last piece is me, the part talking to you and watching. I am all the brains, and the other parts are all of the brawn."

Yu sighed and blocked out the creature that was talking to him as it started explaining about the technical answer of how it was possible for such a thing to happen. Yu started looking for weak points in the monster's defense, but there wasn't anything. It would block with its sword if he tried anything. He had long since started relying on his Personas as his main weapon, and stopped caring about his sword and its sharpness, so it wasn't in the best condition.

Yu then smiled, his smart and quick thinking mind finding that if he couldn't do the job with his current sword, then he would just have to get an upgrade. Then he realized that with just a glance, Yu knew that the Shadow had a death grip on the weapon. While formulating a plan to steal the sword, the creature in the background was still rambling.

"Would you shut it already!" Yu demanded. The creature did, seeming stunned at Yu's fierce nature. "If you are going to talk, make yourself useful and tell me who you are, first of all."

The creature sighed and said, "Yeah, I did say I would tell you if you played my game, correct? Well, you see, I'm the Reaper." The Reaper sat in silence as he waited for Yu to freak out or something along those lines. He didn't, instead staring at the Reaper's piece that stared back. "Nothing?" The Reaper questioned. "No reaction, no 'Oh no, I'm going to die'?" The lack of response was obviously confusing the Reaper, as well as shocked him quite a bit.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yu said, shocking the Reaper even more. "Most of it stems from the fact that almost nothing scares me, even things that shouldn't exist. Take this world for example; most people would be scared; I was only a little shaken at the sight. Now I'm perfectly fine with it."

The Reaper shrugged, metaphorically of course, and just told the mindless piece of Yu in front of him to attack. It did so, and Yu jumped out of the way, jumping forward and trying to pry the sword out of its hands as it slashed some more. With some sort of luck it flew from the Reaper's hands, coming right for Yu, who was prepared to catch it as he dropped his other weapon on the ground.

The sword started shining in mid-air, transforming into a smaller sword, that was perfect for Yu to wield, that looked like it couldn't get any more perfect, no matter what. Yu caught it, and dashed forward, slashing at the Reaper piece that looked to be at a loss of what to do, not expecting to lose its weapon.

After Yu had cut open his opponent, he watched as the Reaper seemed to scream and twisted in pain, before changing form into that of a ball, and floating away, the cloak it had been wearing floating down, forgotten. "Where is your piece going?" Yu asked the Reaper in his head as he watched the ball float away.

"He is going to wait to reform with the rest of me after they are defeated, and I come back." The Reaper answered. "Anyways, congratulations, Yu Narukami! You defeated me at one-seventh of my strength, by yourself, and with only minor injuries to boot. You are allowed to keep the sword, which has changed to fit you, now known as the Blade of Totsuka. You are also gifted the ultimate protection, the Godly Cloak. I will now teleport you to where your friend Rise is so she can treat your wound."

In a flash of light, Yu was sitting next to Rise, his new sword and cloak off in the corner. Rise almost hugged him, before thinking better of it, and started looking though all of the crap in her pockets as well as Yu's, finding some medicine, and other healing related things that the team had forgotten they ever had, as Yukiko could heal better than any medicine.

"Can I have my Personas back now?" Yu asked.

"Sorry, but for all I know, you might use them to try and bust out of here." The Reaper responded, sounding a little annoyed.

"Darn, you caught me." Yu stated sarcastically, as Rise pulled up a futuristic looking screen so they could watch the rest of the fights. "Hey, also, do the others know you are the Reaper?"

"Yeah, I told them the story after you questioned me on it. However, they didn't see the fight, can't have them already know how to defeat me, can I?" The Reaper relied. "Anyways, on to the next fight, with Yosuke as our next combatant!"

* * *

Yosuke sat in the chamber he was stuck in, pondering why the Reaper would want them to do this, a game as he called it. 'Didn't he say something about being lonely?' Yosuke thought, right as the Reaper derailed his train of thought.

"Alright, it's your turn Yosuke. Your time to fight." The Reaper's voice appeared as a piece of the Reaper floated down from the ceiling.

Yosuke smiled and stood, staring at his opponent. It wielded dual daggers, and possessed a cloak that hood hide its face.

Yosuke cracked his knuckles and pulled his daggers from his belt, spinning them around expertly as he got into a fighting stance. "Alright, finally, I thought you wouldn't remember me for a second there. Let's go, you mindless weirdo!"

* * *

**If I get anyone saying that this should continue, then Yosuke's fight will happen. This probably won't have another chapter made if I don't get anything saying 'I want this to have another chapter!'**

**Unless I get real bored.**


	2. Yosuke's Turn

**OK, back because of one review saying, continue, and like, 3 followers, last I checked.**

**This is Yosuke's fight. Not very long, but I'm not good at fights, and plus, it's just a fight. Why would it be long?**

**Anyway, was sitting there typing this up to the tune of randow Rhythm Thief AMVs. And that sort of thing. It's amazing how well some of them fit.**

**Anyway, I wrote this in one day, but it doesn't look all that bad considering. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Yosuke analyzed his opponent. It had the same weapons as he had, but seemed to have some pretty flimsy armor, only a simple cloak, though he was unsure of what the creature had hidden behind it. Yosuke himself had a pretty thick metal plate under his shirt, as well as light chainmail armor over his shirt.

Yosuke circled his opponent, who watched him with interest. Finally, it got bored of just watching the boy circle it and slashed at him. Being one of the quickest on the team, Yosuke dodged with grace. He smirked at the Shadow and started to parry any of the blows thrown at him.

Finally seeing an opening, he slashed at the seemingly unprotected head, hoping to end the fight quickly. The attack bounced off the cloak though, throwing his arm back, as though the cloak was a spring that you would find in some Sonic the Hedgehog game.

Yosuke was momentarily stunned, and the Reaper attacked, landing a hit and throwing him against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. His eyes darted quickly to where the blade had made contact. It hadn't broken through the chainmail somehow, but it had dented the metal plate underneath, which was now pushing painfully into his side.

Another swipe came at him. Yosuke barely dodged, getting up for a second, before darting forward. The Reaper raised its weapon above its head, intending a downward slash. It brought the weapon down, but Yosuke took the moment to somersault under the creature. It looked around in confusion for a second, trying to find the slippery little boy. Yosuke struck at its back, but the attack bounced off just like when he attacked the head.

The Reaper felt the momentary pressure of Yosuke's weapon, turning around and slashing. Yosuke didn't have time to move, and was smacked again.

* * *

Yu and Rise watched the match with worry.

"How long do you think it will take before he realizes how to beat it?" Rise asked.

"H-he can be pretty thick sometimes. He's used to taking my orders and doing them without question. He isn't the type to think while fighting. If he figures it out, it won't be of his own accord." Yu said sadly. "Since he has to figure it out on his own, I fear for his life."

The two turned their attention back to the fight, where Yosuke was getting back up.

* * *

Yosuke struggled to stand. He had two dents in his armor that pushed into his sides painfully, restricting his movement. The second attack had smashed most of the left side of the chainmail, and pieces were littered along the ground. 'OK Hanamura, think.' He looked down at his weapons. 'God, Yu's neglected my weapons. These things are about to start rusting!'

He shook his head, and tried to get his mind back into the game as the Reaper approached him. He looked at his opponent again. The cloak was a sort of weapon repellent, so any hope of attacking that was useless. The only hope was to strike with the cloak was blown upwards.

Yosuke smirked, and then summoned his Persona for a wind spell… Or he would have, if he still had it. His face turned to one of momentary shock. He had forgotten that Jiraiya had been stolen from him. He gulped, and dodged the Reaper's latest assault.

He ran to the other side of the arena in a panic. He was getting nowhere. His weapons were useless, and he now lacked a Persona. He was out of breathe and not in the best shape. Then he got a brilliant idea. He just had to get under the Reaper for just a second…

The Reaper was in the middle of the battlefield, the perfect spot. Yosuke smirked as he started running at top speed, right at his enemy.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yu and Rise yelled at him at the top of their lungs that that was one of the stupidest moves he could make at the moment.

* * *

Only a foot or so away from the Reaper's face, Yosuke dropped to the ground, letting inertia take effect and keep him moving along the ground as he looked up at the blackness under the cloak. Though he was surprised at the lack of anything under the creature, he had only a second for his plan to work, so he threw his knives up to the black hole.

Yosuke somersaulted gracefully to his feet, not stopping running, as the Reaper couldn't match his speed. He looked at the Shadow, finding that sacrificing his weapons had done nothing, as the creature just watched him, confused at his tactics. Yosuke slowed to a stop, panting heavily. His only hopes at defense besides his dented armor were gone now, swallowed up by the blackness.

Yosuke backed away from his approaching enemy, right into the corner. Nowhere to run, and too out of breathe to do anything of the sort anyway, he was hopeless. He stared at the Reaper, and it dawned on him that it was hopeless. He was going up against Death itself.

It raised its weapon above its head.

"Sorry, partner." Yosuke whispered.

The Reaper stared at him for a second, seeming to take glee in his despair. It brought the weapon down. In a last ditch effort to survive, Yosuke grabbed the blade, stopping it a couple inches from his head. Blood ran down from the cuts that were created on his palms.

The Reaper growled, and brought his other weapon down. Yosuke barely stopped it. Using the last of his failing strength, he forced the knives up away from his head. Through some inexplicable luck, the weapons flew from the Reaper's grip, flying above the two.

Yosuke looked at the Reaper, who seemed to return the gaze. Then it floated up, trying to catch its weaponry. Yosuke got the same idea, and jumped as high as possible, planting a foot on his enemy's face, pushing off it. He managed to grab the knives at the same time, as they transformed into a more suitable form for the young teen. He quickly flipped them into a reverse grip and plunged them down into the Reaper's unprotected face as gravity took its hold and dragged him down to the ground.

The Reaper disappeared, the cloak it had worn the only thing left behind.

If the Reaper's mind had a physical body, it would have been clapping for sure. "Well done, Yosuke Hanamura. That was certainly more interesting than your partner's performance. I grant you the Godly Cloak, and your new, perfect for you, weapons, the Malakh."

Yosuke looked at the weapons in awe. Then, a flash of light blinded him, and the next thing he knew, he was sitting in a more closed in area, Rise and Yu quickly moving over to him. Rise roughly grabbed one of his hands and yanked it over to her, pouring some water on it, which stung like hell. She then wrapped the up the cut with some old bandages that had been hanging out in her pockets for a couple weeks or something. She repeated the process with the other hand.

"You gave me a scare there, Yosuke." Yu told him.

"When do I not?" Yosuke asked jokingly. Yu nodded in agreement, which Yosuke immediately yelled at him that he was joking.

"Sorry to break up your fun, but we have to move on now." The Reaper informed them. "Chie is up now."

* * *

Chie heard the Reaper call out to her, that it was her time to shine. She jumped up, cracked her knuckles as she stood, starting to stretch. "Let's get moving then!" She yelled, clearly ready to get moving.

The third Reaper piece floated down from the ceiling, landing with a light 'thunk.' Chie, and everyone else watching, stared at it in shock. It had disturbing lady legs so it could have the weapons that Chie would later gain, but it was so strange that it was hard to take seriously. Oh, and it was scarring. Very scarring, as in, you can't un-see it.

"Um…" Chie muttered as she stared. "Let's go…?"

* * *

**I'm sorry. That was way too perfect for Chie's Reaper. Am I right? I can almost imagine it in hot pink high heels that travel up to the knee. Showing off its stuff while Chie watches it with a disturbed face.**


	3. The Reaper Lacks Foresight

**Alright, Chie's turn! I figured out that Chie wouldn't get the message that she had to steal the Reaper's weapon, and so I just ended up giving her the answer. Sadly, this chapter has been less then 1000 words without the A/N.**

**Also, my computer got a new surge protector, and I accidentally tapped the cord that went to my computer. **

**Guess what?**

**My computer immediately turned off, and I lost what happened after Chie was teleported to the room with the rest of her friends. That pissed me off soooooooo much.**

* * *

Chap #3

Chie was frightened. She wasn't afraid to admit it. Knee high battle boots on an entity of Death, eep. Not to mention the fact that it had grown lady legs for the occasion.

Chie was never one to care about fashion, but this is one of those times where that doesn't matter, that you have to tell that person, never, repeat, NEVER wear something like that ever again.

"Hey, Reaper!" She called out.

'Yes?' The Shadow answered.

"Why is this part of you wearing boots? Actually, why did it grow legs, a woman's for that matter, for the sole reason of wearing them?" Chie tried to not explode on the creature, but she had a short temper, and it was about to run out.

'Every one-seventh of a Reaper has its particular opponent's weapons. This one is no exception.' The Reaper answered, hoping Chie wouldn't snap.

Luckily, she somehow didn't. She took a deep breath, and moved into a battle stance. The two stared at each other, trying to find a weakness. Anytime that one of them attacked, the other would gracefully dodge. It was showing no signs of stopping.

The three on-lookers watched in confusion.

"Um… how is Chie going to get the idea that she has to take the Reaper's weapons?" Yosuke asked his friends. "I mean, think about it. Taking away a boxer's gloves don't make him any less dangerous. In fact, it might make him more dangerous, as long as he doesn't mind bloodying his knuckles a little."

Yu nodded in agreement.

The Reaper took the time to pop in. "That's a good point, Yosuke. I didn't really think about that."

"We can tell." Yu said blandly. "What do you plan to do?"

The Reaper hummed lightly to himself. "Don't worry." He assured them.

"Stop fighting, Chie." The Reaper commanded.

Chie dodged another attack. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, the point of this, other than seeing you fight, was also so you could take your ultimate weapons from the one-seventh that's standing there." He would have gestured if he could. "But then Yosuke said something like, 'Taking away a boxer's gloves don't make him any less dangerous.' And he was right. That applies to you as well. So I basically have decided to just give you the answer to defeating him now."

Chie looked at the legs that had the weapons on. "How do I get them off?"

"That… is your problem." The Reaper left her alone to ponder what to do.

Chie thought for a second. If she knew anything about Shadows, it's that if a limb is severed, said appendage disappears in a puff of smoke. Thus, cutting off the creepy legs was the best bet. A quick scan of the environment revealed that there was absolutely nothing that could assist her in the task.

She looked upward. The various beams and pipes up there looked rusted, and could probably be broken off, making a good blunt object, or sharp, depending on how it comes off. How to get up there was the problem.

She looked at the Reaper. It was tall, and with her leg strength, she could probably launch herself up there, so long as the Shadow cooperated. She rushed forward, jumping and landing on the top of the Reaper's head. As soon as her feet (her weapons) touched it though, it forcibly shot her off.

By some luck, she landed on a semi-wide support beam. She stood, shaking off the sudden dizziness that slapped her in the face. She tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

Deciding that it was hardly important, she ripped off a pipe, which ended up being more than capable of cutting things, due to it getting a sharp edge. She jumped down and almost broke something upon landing. The Reaper approached and Chie slashed at its legs, by some luck slicing right through them. The weapons clattered to the ground.

Quickly, she ripped off her old weapons, slipping on her new ultimate weapons, and proceeded to kick the Reaper in the face. It disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Nice job, Chie Satonaka." The Reaper praised her. "You now have the Moses Sandals in your possession. I also grant you the Godly Robe. Now you can return to your friends and take a breather."

The Reaper teleported her to where her friends were. She looked at the three, and then to the monitor that had been produced from Himiko. "Were you guys watching me?"

The three nodded slowly. Yu beckoned her forward, saying, "Yes, we were, and now, if you would like, you can join us watching our friends get beat up by Death. I believe Yukiko is next up."

"Correct." The Reaper confirmed.

Chie seemed at a loss of what to do, as to her, it was basically spying. Finally, she took a seat between Rise and Yosuke, getting comfortable.

"Alright, with that settled, on to Yukiko!" The Reaper declared. "Let's just hope that I don't have to point out how to beat me anymore because of my lack of foresight."

Yukiko sighed. Why was she sitting here, waiting for Death to come take her away? Shouldn't she be running around like a claustrophobic person inside a shirking box? Before she could get up and start doing that, the Reaper called out to her.

"Yukiko, it's time for you to shine!"

The one-seventh that Yukiko was to fight floated down from the ceiling, wielding a fan that looked incredibly dangerous. Yukiko jumped up, prepared to kick that Reaper into the depths of Hell.

"Let's go!" She yelled at it, preparing her weapon.


	4. Don't Make Yukiko Angry

**Well, that took a while. It's done though, and Chappy #4 is finished, with over 1,000 words to boot! Oh, and I would love to hear if anyone got where I got the itty bitty living space from.**

* * *

Chap 4

Yukiko glared, though rather weakly, at the one-seventh of a Reaper that floated in front of her. She wasn't sure how she planned to beat the creature. She was used to using Persona attacks than physical by now, as she pretty much was only the team's healer at this point. She took a deep breath, and threw a fan, which the Reaper swayed out of the way easily. In fact, it was swaying to begin with, so it made Yukiko wonder just how out of practice she was at this point in time.

She growled slightly and carefully treaded over to where the fan had embedded itself into the wall. The Reaper tried to kill her in that time, but she dodged out of the way with surprising agility that even she didn't know she had.

Though surprised that she managed to dodge the attack, she didn't want to press her luck, so she ran as fast as possible to retrieve her weapon.

Picking up her implement of destruction, she spun around and immediately jumped to the side as the Reaper slashed its fan at her face. The Reaper started to follow her wherever she went in the small-ish battlefield.

Soon Yukiko was trapped in a corner. How she managed it if she had been constantly glancing back to ensure she didn't run into a wall was beyond her. It was also a mystery to the fights spectators.

Anyway, back to the battle, with the Reaper coming in for the kill, and Yukiko fearing that she didn't have the time to get out of the way, she instead choose to hold her fans in a defensive position, and hope that they weren't destroyed. Sadly for her, the Reaper slashed once, and both of her fans were sliced in half.

Yukiko stared down at the remains of her weapons as the bottom halves slipped through her fingers. "My fans…" She muttered sadly. Something must have then 'ever so slightly' snapped, as she muttered more angrily, "My fans…"

The Reaper stared at her in confusion. Whatever reaction it must have been expecting her to have, it certainly wasn't that.

"You broke my fans, you bastard!" Yukiko yelled, glaring angrily at her opponent. "Do you know how much shit we had to go through to get those things!?"

The Reaper, rather ironically, grew fearful from her outburst, backing away slowly. It then stared to pick up speed as Yukiko started to approach it, a fire in her eyes.

"Don't be scared of her, you dumbass!" The Reaper's mind yelled at the fragment. "She can't even hurt you without your weapons." He stopped, and then there was a smacking sound, as it seemed he somehow smacked himself upside the head as he realized what he just said out loud for Yukiko to hear loud and clear.

"Thank you." Yukiko said sweetly to the Reaper, before running forward and brutally ripping the Reaper's fans out of its hands and started slashing the ever living shit out of it.

The Reaper let out an agonizing shriek as it died. (Or at least as much as it could, being an undying creature.)

Being very classy about it, Yukiko twirled around in a sort of victory dance, snatching the Godly Cloak out of the air as it floated down. The Reaper, in fear, didn't say anything, just teleported her to the room with the rest of her friends.

Everyone was silent. They stared at Yukiko, the sweet little girl that had no idea how to cook, but apparently could expertly behead a Shadow without a second thought if it did anything to make her anger. Yukiko looked at her companions. "What's up? You look scared."

Yu decided he should be the one to speak. "Let's just say, remind me to never, I repeat, never make you angry…"

Yukiko apparently didn't realize that she scared away the embodiment of Death. She merely nodded, confused, and asked what's going on in the tiny monitor room. (It was getting a little cramped with 5 people shoved in there.)

Yu quickly and briefly explained the situation. Yukiko nodded and decided to not take a seat to watch the next 3 matches, as the floor was too cold for her liking. And everyone would have to shift around so she could do so anyway.

Yu called out to the Reaper, annoyed at the sudden crowdedness of the area. The reply was this, "Oh, suck it up, you babies. You know, at one point, I was shoved into an 'itty bitty living space.' This is nothing compared to the torture of living in a chest." He made a sound that seemed to imply he shivered. "It was so cold, slightly damp, and other Shadows would kick it around. I'm not sure if they were aware I was in there, but one of these days, I'm going to get back at Billy, Bob, Joe, Billy-Bob-Joe…" The Reaper took off a rant. Well, it wasn't really a rant, more like him just rambling, but it seemed he wanted to rant, even if he was failing.

The 5 people in the small room eventually tuned him out, turning their attention to Kanji, who was the next up, and the only thing shown on Rise's monitor.

"Nikki, Randi, Christine, Bruce…" The Reaper continued to say. "Laura, Emily, Yacquelin-"

"Would you shut it?!" Yukiko screeched.

The Reaper fell silent for a second. "Sorry Yukiko-dono."

Everyone was startled. If Yukiko could get the Reaper to refer to her with an honorific, which he had seemed to refuse to use this whole time, and one that was used in such high respect, that meant either the Reaper was easily frightened, or Yukiko was scary enough to make people piss their pants and none of the Investigation Team realized until now. Or it could be a mix of those things, which seemed pretty likely as well.

Anyway, with the Reaper off to inform Kanji that he was next, the group got as comfortable as they could in the cramped area and stared intently at the monitor, where Kanji was now jogging around the arena.

Kanji jogged around aimlessly, trying to keep himself from going crazy with the lack of things he could interact with.

"It's your turn, Kanji." The Reaper informed him. "Better hurry back to your shield that you don't even use properly."

Kanji glared up at the ceiling. "You got a problem with how I use my weapon, punk?!"

The Reaper sighed. "You have a shield as a weapon, but you block attacks with your bare hands."

"I can't have it dented, can I?" Kanji retorted.

The Reaper let out a sigh and decided that arguing about it was pointless, so he let it drop. He sent out the next Reaper for Kanji to fight. "Just… fight the damn one seventh of me, OK?" He muttered.

Kanji picked up his shield and agreed happily.

* * *

**Kanji, then Teddie, and then Naoto, and then another fight (Which I won't reveal any info about) and then the ending. Wow. That's going to take a long time at the rate in which I move.**


	5. Kanji's Extreme Luck

**I figured that I might as well get this out.**

**I can't tell if Kanji's in character at all. Regardless, I feel that this was a pretty successful chapter, and I enjoyed it, though I kind of begrudgingly started.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Kanji didn't even study his opponent. Being the rash, thickheaded person of the group, he ran forward, thwacking his opponent in the unprotected stomach.

The Reaper glanced down at the area that had been hit. It reached down and gently set its hand on the area, as though someone had just poked. It looked at its attacker, advancing forward with an annoyed look on the uncovered part of its face.

Kanji laughed nervously. "Didn't that hurt you at all?" The Reaper shook its head, and Kanji took a couple steps back. "Oh," was all he said as he suddenly dropped his shield and ran the hell away. The Reaper gave chase, easily keeping up.

* * *

The group, huddled around Rise's monitor, collectively sighed. They knew not to expect him to get the idea right away, but dropping his weapon, a shield for that matter, was the stupidest move he could have made. Or so they thought.

Kanji then looked back at his pursuer, and ran straight into a wall. All 5 of them were unsure of whether to sigh again, or to burst out laughing. They all kept a straight face until Yosuke finally cracked. They all snickered and watched Kanji get up and resume running away from Death.

"Well, this is bound to go on of some time," Rise laughed, though she tried not to. "Want to see what the other two are doing?"

The group decided to do so, as Kanji had quite a bit of stamina, and it would indeed go on for a while.

Over with Teddie, the poor bear was continually punching a wall, trying to break through the wall. To everyone's surprise, he had actually made quite a bit of progress, as there was a decent sized crater in the wall, and there was a small stream of light that came out of a minuscule part that had completely broken through.

"Shouldn't you do something about that?" Yu asked the Reaper.

"About what?" The Reaper asked, apparently finding too much joy in watching Kanji run away to not bother finding out what was going on with the other fighters.

"Teddie's punched a hole in the wall of his arena. At the rate in which Kanji's going at, he'll be free in no time." Rise informed him.

"Bah." The Reaper scoffed. "There isn't anything over the other side anyway. Besides, you can't get free if he disappears."

"But that also means that we can do the same." Yukiko pointed out.

"Do you want your Personas back?" The Reaper asked.

"Of course!" Chie yelled.

"Then you might want to stay." The Reaper said bluntly, turning his attention back to the fight.

All of them collectively sighed again. "What to see what Naoto's doing?" Rise asked the gang. With nothing better to do, Rise switched the focus to the next arena.

It took a second, but somehow, Rise found the girl. She had somehow managed to climb up to a support beam at the ceiling. The position she was curled up in reminded them of a cat. It seemed that she had fallen asleep.

"Well, that's…" Yu didn't get to finish his thought, as the Reaper told them to turn their attention back to Kanji.

Rise quickly switched back to Kanji. He had given up running, and was now cowering behind his shield.

"He's using it correctly." Yosuke said with mock shock. The group laughed as they focused back on Kanji's efforts.

* * *

Kanji cowered behind his now extremely dented shield. The Reaper had far more stamina than him, and was relentlessly bashing his weapon/only defense. He was backed up into the wall, and it looked a little hopeless.

Eventually, the attacks stopped, and Kanji peeked out from his defense. The Reaper was staring at him, seeming to be waiting from him to move.

"So you don't like a one-sided fight then, huh?" Kanji asked, slowly standing up. "You know, it's still a little one-sided with my shield in shambles like this. Surely you have another one lying around I can use?"

* * *

"I can't tell if he's being really smart here, or just being incredibly stupid." Rise said, watching him with a quizzical look.

"I think he's just being stupid." Yosuke said.

"Why do you even think for a second that he's having a moment of smartness?" Yu asked. "In fact, with the way he's acting, I bet he was hit over the head a couple times while we were watching Teddie punch a wall."

"That seems all too likely." Chie sighed.

* * *

The Reaper stared at Kanji. Apparently, it did want a fair fight, as it then floated up to the ceiling, and a second later came down, holding two identical shields.

"One of those shields in my piece's real weapon, which holds immense power. The other is a replica." The Reaper told Kanji. The physical Reaper held out the two weapons. "Choose one."

Kanji didn't hesitate, grabbing the right one and prepared for battle. The Reaper did the same.

Once they were both ready, they dashed forward, swinging their weapons. The two clashed, and the Reaper's weapon, which was the replica, flew out of its hands, embedding itself into the wall.

The Reaper stared, shocked at Kanji's luck. Before it could make a move, Kanji bashed it over the head, instantly killing it.

Kanji grabbed the cloak as it floated down. "Neat." He muttered happily as the Reaper spoke.

"Good job Kanji! I didn't know you had such luck on your side." Then it muttered, "Though I guess you need it if you want to survive this long with your intelligence." Kanji opened his mouth to yell at the Reaper, but it continued before he could say anything. "Anyway, I now grant you the Godly Robe and the Perun Plate. Now go away, you bother me."

The Reaper teleported Kanji to the small area that, with the addition of Kanji, was cramped enough that Chie started to get really claustrophobic. Not that anyone blamed her.

Chie proceeded to yell at the Reaper to make the room bigger, to no avail. Then Yukiko stepped in and 'sweetly asked' the Reaper to make the room bigger. The Reaper was still frightened of her and instantly got working on making the room bigger.

While that was happening, Teddie was informed that _his time had come_. Teddie misinterpreted this as it was time for him to die, though this was a likely thing to happen. He saw the Reaper come from the ceiling and, in a panic, rammed the wall that he had been pounding on for the last hour, breaking through, leading the fight to the outside, where there was another 5 foot thick wall that surrounded the whole area.

Teddie turned back to his opponent, which was slowly advancing. "Hello there." Teddie said shyly. "Um, if you can, please don't kill me."

The Reaper stared at him, as though saying, 'Really?'

* * *

**Hoped you liked it guys!**

**I read through it, but I might have missed something, so tell me if I made any mistakes, 'K?**


	6. Teddie's Time Has Come

**I did it! I finished this chapter! Yep, it was a annoying, but I did this in a grand total of what, 2 days, and the first I didn't even get past the second paragraph. Overall, I'd say I was pretty successful, with a rather lousy 1,166 words that actually make up the story. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Teddie was afraid, and he had no intention of denying it. The Reaper stared at him with a near bored expression as he tested his weapon on a slab of concrete that had come loose when Teddie burst through the wall. It sliced through it like it was made of cheese.

Teddie nervously shuffled his feet, constantly glancing at the newly discovered outer wall, and then back at the Reaper. Figuring that there was no way out without risking Death or serious injury, he readied his 'ever-so-slightly' dented weapon. The Reaper, seeing that Teddie was finally ready to fight, stopped playing with the concrete and attacked.

Teddie saw the incoming attack and allowed a girly shriek to escape his lips as he dived out of the way.

* * *

Elsewhere, the group that had finished their trials couldn't help but laugh at him. Sure, he was in mortal danger and clearly didn't have the smarts to steal the weapon he needed in order to win, but there was just something amusing about the fact that he sounded more like a girl than half the females on the team…

"He makes a better girl than Rise-chan at times," Yosuke laughed as Teddie dodged another attack with an even higher-pitched scream of distress.

"At the rate he's going, he's going to hit a pitch that only dogs can hear," Yu said while attempting, and failing, to keep a straight face.

Meanwhile, Yukiko and Rise started to discuss (rather evilly mind you) if it was possible to force a male's voice to drop a pitch or two.

* * *

Back with poor frightened Teddie, the Reaper was refusing to let up for any reason, and Teddie was about to die of exhaustion, because let's face it, you would die too if you wasted all your energy breaking through a wall and then had to run the hell away from the embodiment of Death.

At that point, he then shed the bear suit he had been wearing in favor of his human body, which had longer legs and could enjoy the wind rushing past him all the more. Sadly, he dropped his weapon when he did so, and was quickly pushed into a corner because he couldn't see shit without the lenses in his bear suit, at which point he started to simply jumped or duck under the weapon, which was quickly scratching through the outer wall with each miss.

Teddie laughed at it. "Ha, you can't hit me!" He taunted the Reaper, who was quickly growing annoyed.

The Reaper slashed, and Teddie quickly sucked in his stomach. The blades sliced through his shirt, but somehow managed to not hurt him in the slightest. Teddie looked down at his now ruined shirt.

"My shirt!" He exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what Yosuke's going to do to me when he sees the damage done to it?! He's going to make the next one out of my hide!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "He remembers that? He does know I only said that out of anger, right?"

"If he knew that, would he be yelling at the Reaper in an odd mixture of fear and anger?" Yu pointed out.

"Think it's worth it to explain that I'm not actually going to do that?" Yosuke asked.

"Nah, let him believe," Yukiko suggested evilly. Everyone but Rise glanced at her in concern.

Back with Teddie once again, the two fighters were back to what they had been doing before Teddie's shirt was ruined.

Getting very aggravated, the Reaper stabbed, but missed because Teddie somehow jumped 5 feet in the air. He landed with amazing skill on the claws, which somehow got stuck in the wall. The Reaper stared at the boy incredulously until he got a Ti Kwan Leap style Boot to the Head.

The Reaper recoiled back a few feet, mostly out of shock, one hand placed over the footprint left behind from Teddie's shoe. In his shock, it didn't even realize it lost its weapon.

Teddie leaped down from the claws that were still stuck in the wall. He momentarily looked away from his opponent to retrieve the claws. No matter how hard he pulled, however, it wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, the Reaper was there, pulling with him. Together, the two managed to dislodge the weapon of mass destruction, and it went flying a couple 10-20 meters. When this happened, Teddie and the Reaper fell backwards, landing on their backs.

The clank of the claws landing could be fainted heard over Teddie's laborious breathing, while he thought to himself that he never wanted to return to the TV world again, and was content living with Yosuke and his parents.

The Reaper glanced at Teddie, and the boy returned it. The message was clear, 'Get to the claws to finish this.'

They both jumped up and moved to get the weapon. Their hands rested on it at the same time, and it became a tug-a-war match. The Reaper, holding the blades, slipped up first, and cut itself. Teddie took the second that the Reaper was distracted and slashed diagonally. The Reaper let out a loud shriek and fled to rejoin with the rest of the 6/7th of it, and await the return of the final part so the physical being could be at full strength again. Its cloak fluttered to the ground.

The Reaper mind laughed. "Nice job, Teddie! I now grant you the Godly Cloak and your new weapon, the Spirit Fang!"

"Do I have to fight again? I don't want to do that anymore," Teddie pleaded with the creature.

"No, you don't have to fight anymore," the Reaper answered.

Teddie smiled and promptly passed out. The Reaper laughed and teleported him to the room, where no one else was. And then they all appeared.

"Oh, hey, you finally finished making a new room for us," Yu commented on the new room.

"Enjoy," the Reaper said unhappily before leaving them to get the final (Most likely incredibly bored and itching for a fight) Reaper to prepare to make its flashy entrance.

While that was happening, Yosuke and Yu had taken it upon themselves to watch over Teddie, fearing the earlier things that Yukiko and Rise were chatting evilly about.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Reaper was getting extremely annoyed. Why? Because Naoto had fallen asleep, and was refusing to wake. Finally fed up, he ordered the final physical part of him to just attack.

Poor Naoto awoke to find she was falling from the ceiling that she had been resting on. She twisted midair and landed on her feet, but she suddenly started aching, the ground where she stood was broken and long settled dust blown upward. Shaking off the pain, she stood up straight and glared at the Reaper as it floated down from the ceiling.

"I know that wasn't very fair, but you weren't getting up, so…" The Reaper explained.

Naoto didn't respond. She just pulled her gun out of her holster, preparing to fight.

* * *

**Naoto, final, and then I'm free!**

**Wow, I did not expect this series to last... how long now? How long has it been since I uploaded it?**

**Apparently only 2 months. Huh, I thought it was longer.**

**The last update was also in that same timeframe, so... I've been putting this off way too long, and I know I can't blame it all on Kingdom Hearts. Oops. **


	7. The Final Battle

**This took too long. Oh well, I'm on a fucking roll here! I did all of this in one day, and also finished up my Adventures In Twilight Chapter 4. Only one, maybe two chapters to go, and I'm done with this thing! Woo!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Reaper was the one to take the first shot with its gun, which happened to be taller than Naoto, which she noticed and was rather annoyed about, being slightly sensitive about her height.

She side-stepped, but it clipped her right shoulder. OK, clipping wasn't quite the word. The bullet ripped a hole through her shoulder and threw her back against the wall, but it didn't hit bone. The bullet, apparently having shrunk mid-way through its flight, clattered to the ground, as it had enough force to pass right through skin and armor.

Stunned, and still trying to figure out what was going on, her brain not yet registered that the body had been hit, she reached up to the new wound and placed her left hand over it, flinching as she realize that it stung like hell. She pulled her hand away and found it was caked in fresh blood.

* * *

With the rest of the group…

All of them were nervous. Naoto was the newest of the group, and though she knew how to use a gun, it was quickly becoming obvious that she had never gone toe-to-toe with something that had her skill level, and a gun the size of her whole body.

"Well, this isn't going to end well at all, huh?" Yu commented with a curious, slightly worried look on his face.

"I thought you couldn't get hurt to that extent in this world?" Yosuke noticed.

"True, I think our Personas have acted as a second layer of protection until now. With them gone, though, we're no better than the average human," Yu said with little thought.

"How'd you figure that out?" Rise asked.

"No one has bled on that scale other than when a Shadow scratched me before I got my Persona," he explained. Unable to think of a better explanation, the rest of the group just nodded and went with it, turning back to the fight.

* * *

In the time that the group had been figuring out the strangeness of a Persona's effects on a person in a TV world, Naoto had stood, and was quickly realizing the Reaper's quirks. When it raised its gun, it made a show of it before firing, giving more than enough time to evade the attack. With each side-step out of the way of another bullet, she would get one step closer to her enemy.

The Reaper was growing frustrated at her lack of offensive, as well as ability to dodge its attacks. Eventually, it realized that she was getting closer, and, realizing something was up, started to back away with each step closer she got. Quickly, it was up against the wall, and started to sidle to the right, firing shot after shot.

Each shot was dodged with grace, as Naoto had long since found a rhythm in the shots. Soon enough, the Reaper was in a corner, and it was quickly growing frantic as its enemy approached. Quickly, she was close enough that the Reaper could probably have felt her breath as she breathed, should she had been tall enough.

With a swift kick, the gun was somehow knocked onto the beams above. Everyone collectively wondered how that happened as they listened to it clattering, before coming to rest up there. Anyway, the Reaper was thoroughly fed up with the teen in front of it, and punched her back to the wall she started at, knocking the wind, as well as some more blood, out of her.

The resulting thud apparently knocked the Reaper's gun loose, and it came falling down. Naoto looked up at it, and reached out for it when it transformed mid-air to a size she could wield. The Reaper, realizing it was about to lose its weapon, dashed forward, reaching for the gun. It didn't work though, as Naoto caught it, and aimed it at her enemy, awkwardly holding it in her left hand.

The Reaper was unsure of what to do. It wasn't sure if it was to be frightened, or just its normal 'kill everything and not think about it' self. In the end, it decided that it wanted to be frightened, and started to run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off in a pathetic attempt to find an exit, forgetting that it could probably just float through the ceiling. Naoto watched it with a bemused expression, finally deciding to put it out of its misery and firing her new gun when it ran into a wall and stopped long enough for her to get a clear shot.

The bullet flew right through the Reaper's chest, ripping through the cloak it wore. It screamed in pain as a black hole suddenly appeared and engulfed it. A minute later, a small ball that was the Reaper wiggled its way out of the black hole's pull and disappeared like the other Reapers. The hole disappeared, and the cloak that the Reaper had wore popped back into existence, falling slowly to the ground.

"Nice job, Naoto," the Reaper congratulated. "For your win, I gift you the weapon Black Hole."

Naoto looked the gun over. "That's a subtle name, isn't it?"

The Reaper laughed. "I know, right? Sad thing is that I didn't even know it could do that!"

Naoto rolled her eyes in annoyance as she was teleported to the room with the rest of the gang. Back in a safe place, and without having to worry about fighting anymore, she quickly passed out.

And so with the fights done, the Reaper started to converse with the guys, while the females took care of Naoto's wound. "Well, that was entertaining, to say the least. Great job guys! Now then, I want to present you with one final gift before you disappear back into your own world." One of the walls moved out of the way to reveal a hidden corridor. "When you are ready, go through this lovely hole in the wall to get to me."

"Not exactly a hole in the wall if it's build in there like that," Yu commented. "A hole in the wall would be the hole Teddie made in his arena."

"Fine, whatever!" The Reaper yelled, exasperated. "Do you really think I care what it's considered?"

Yu rolled his eyes and turned back to the rest of the guys, lightly conversing about their new weapons, settling down on the ground, aware that it would take awhile for Naoto to awaken. Eventually, the females joined in, except for Rise, who felt a little left out for not having a weapon to talk about with the group.

"Oh, Rise, I just remembered something!" The Reaper called out cheerily. "I doubt it would be a good thing for you to be harmed in the middle of a battle, you know Shadows, they might attack you." A new Godly Cloak suddenly appeared beside her. "Plus you'll all be matching!" Rise thanked him a little hesitantly and used it as a pillow as she took a nap.

* * *

**(Hopefully) See you in about... no more than the 17 days it took to get this one up. Wait, what...?! It was only 17 days?! The last one was up on 4/10/15, so... yeah, if it's the 27th of the same month...wow. Feels like a month at least. I guess school does that to you, huh?**

**Tell me if I made any mistakes, please!**


	8. The Ending To This Thing

**Holy shit, this has been a good week! Other than my sister moving out of my room, which I have mixed feeling about, this week has been good, Chapter 7 of this, Chapter 4 of my Adventure in Twilight, and now the ending to the Reaper's Game!**

**Oh, and I've gotten TWEWY recently, I think I mentioned that in the last chapter, but now I'm looking at this thing's title and thinking that it seems all too similar to the TWEWY Reapers' Game, only in that, there are multiple humanoid Reapers. Oh, and I didn't know about the TWEWY Reapers' Game when I made this things title, so you can't say anything! (At least, I would prefer if you didn't) **

* * *

Chapter 8

At least an hour had passed, and Yu was fed up with waiting around. And so, after waking Rise, he threw Naoto over his shoulder, earning only slight movement from her.

"We're going," he announced.

Everyone turned to look at him. Yosuke pointed to the girl slung over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to wake her?"

"She'd have my head if I did," Yu replied bluntly, walking through the corridor. Everyone else glanced at each other, shrugged, and ran through as well.

Some 20-30 meters in, the ground shook. Caught by surprise, everyone stumbled, a couple almost fell to the ground, and Yu dropped Naoto, who then woke and was very surprised and annoyed.

When the rumbling died down, the Reaper contacted them. "Um, guys…"

"What is it?" Yu asked, ignoring Naoto, who was not very happy at the moment.

"You remember how we determined that I lack foresight…?"

"Yes, go on," Yu urged it to get to the point.

"Well, it seems that my body has reformed, you know, like it probably should…"

"Let me guess," Naoto spoke up. "It reformed, but without a mind, it's just running around destroying things? That quake just now was it ramming into something, huh?"

"You are very much correct," the Reaper confirmed. "This world won't survive very long if my body is just running around like that. Sorry, but it looks like you have one more fight to go through."

Everyone collectively sighed. Regardless, they knew that this world was special, and Teddie's home, and therefore had to be saved. Thus, they quickly threw on their Godly Robes, brought out their new weapons, and dashed down the corridor.

They arrived just in time to witness a giant Reaper wielding dual guns blast a hole in the wall. This particular Reaper didn't have a Godly Cloak as each piece of it had when it was split, so its face was revealed. It was covered by a white, though bloodstained, sack, and one ominous yellow eye looked around. It also had two chains circling around its shoulders.

Before it left the area through the hole in the wall it created, Naoto fired a shot to get its attention. The resulting black hole had no effect on the massive Shadow. It did stop, though, and turned its attention to the group. It raised one of its weapons.

"Scatter!" Yu yelled, and the group obeyed. The blast that occurred upon the bullet coming into contact with the ground was enough to shake the ground, causing everyone to stop in order to stay standing.

When the ground stopped shaking, Rise summoned her Persona. "It has no weaknesses!" She informed them. "Nullifies Dark and Light skills, and has access to just about every elemental spell in the book!"

"This would be so much easier with our Personas!" Yu called out as he dodged another blast.

"Can't do that. I'm sorry," the Reaper apologized. "Think of this as more of a… final test."

Yu growled in annoyance. "Naoto, distract it! Everyone else, await an opening and attack!"

Before the Reaper could get off another shot, Naoto fired at it. It stopped what it was doing and turned, firing at her, the shot easily dodged. While it was preoccupied, Yosuke and Teddie ran forward, pulling out of nowhere all sorts of bombs and shuriken, chucking it at their opponent. The shuriken made contact first, digging into the Reaper. It turned to see who attacked it to find Yosuke and Teddie smirking as the bombs made contact with its face.

"Why didn't you use those earlier?" Yu asked.

They shrugged, saying simultaneously, "I was saving it for the toughest opponent I could find."

When the smoke cleared, the Reaper looked bewildered, by otherwise mostly unharmed. And so, Chie and Yukiko decided that they wanted to show up the two males and prepared their own attack. This attack actually happened to somehow summon a dragon, which then exploded into a lotus flower.

Everyone stared incredulously. "You're kidding me!" Yu yelled. "I totally could care less about how Yosuke and Teddie have ninja weaponry and bombs up their asses, but you two can summon a dragon?!"

Chie grinned sheepishly. "We've been working on it for a while. I'm surprised we pulled it off when it was important."

Yu couldn't come up with a decent response.

"You think that's impressive? Watch this!" Kanji yelled, directing everyone's attention to him. He and Naoto then proceeded to summon a skeletal hand, which then grabbed the Reaper and squeezed until it looked like the single eye was about to pop out of its socket.

"Hold it there!" The Reaper yelled. A small floating orb appeared, approaching the struggling Reaper. The orb was just about to get to the Shadow when the spell broke and the Reaper swatted the poor little ball away.

"That's doing it!" Rise yelled. "Keep it up!"

"No, don't!" The Reaper yelled. Everyone stopped their assault. "If you kill my physical self, we're never getting out of here, and my body will just reform somewhere else and destroy the world!"

"So what do we do, dammit?!" Kanji yelled.

"We have to contain it," Naoto said calmly, getting everyone's attention. "If we can just hold it in one place long enough, the mind should be able to rejoin with the body!"

Yu nodded. "Makes sense," he muttered. "Alright, new plan. As cool as those attacks are, you can't use them! Naoto, you get its attention, and then the rest of us will charge and pin it down in any way we can!"

With a new plan, the group set to work. By the Reaper wasn't falling for the bait and it kept its attention focused on the rest of the gang, eventually growing annoyed at the shots being fired at it and returned fire without looking at its target. The shot missed by a mile and instead managed to hit right where Rise was standing. Everyone gasped and turned their attention to the area filled with smoke. With everyone distracted, the Reaper fired off shot after shot, hitting each Persona-user head on.

The arena went dead-silent. A couple seconds passed, and Yu let out a groan and opened his eyes. Sitting up, he found he was fine, other than a dull aching and it burned where his face had skid across the pavement when he was blasted away. He looked around and found that his friends were also intact. He looked up at the Reaper, who was staring at him, stunned.

"Joke's on you," the Reaper said to his physical counterpart. "Remember those robes you were wearing that made you nigh-invincible?"

Somehow, the physical Reaper put two and two together and started to throw a conniption fit as it realized it can't win. It started to fire bullet after bullet at Yu in a desperate attempt to finish him off.

Yu braced himself, even though he knew it wouldn't hurt. Lo and behold, it didn't. It was almost like having the ability to breath underwater. You expect to drown, but when you finally open your mouth and the water floods in, you find that you don't die.

Slowly, he got up and retrieved his weapon while the Reaper grew more and more frantic, firing shot after shot that did nothing at all. Yu approached his enemy, slowly moving faster and faster. Finally, he jumped and launched himself, at ramming speed, at the Reaper, his sword ready. The next thing the Reaper knew, it was stuck to the ground, flailing about because there was a sword stuck in its shoulder that was so far in there that it was stuck in the ground.

The small orb that was the Reaper's mind appeared again, this time launching itself at the body, striking it in the forehead and merging into it. A second passed, and the Reaper stopped struggling. "Hey Yu, want to get this sword out of my shoulder?" It requested.

Yu complied, somehow pulling the sword away. The Reaper floated up, watch its fingers. "Ah, it's been so long since I've had a body."

"It's been about… 5 hours," Yu informed it, before doing a double take and looking at the time on his watch. "5 hours?! Oh shit, Dojima's going to have my head for being out so late!"

"Yes, well let me give you your gift and Personas back, and then I'll send you back to the entrance to your world," the Reaper told him, summoning a small orb, flicking its finger to send it down to Yu. Reaching up, he grabbed it out of the air. Opening his hand, he found himself staring at a small purple orb. "This is the Omnipotent Orb. If you didn't think that robe was enough protection, well…" The sentence wasn't finished. "And finally, your Personas." 18 tentacles came forth and returned the Personas. "Goodbye!" The Reaper said before teleporting them.

Now back at the entrance, Yu was out of there in a flash, determined to get home before Dojima noticed, and everyone else quickly following, also not wanting to deal with a parent punishing them.

Sadly for everyone, they all got in trouble for being out so late. Training was held off until the next time the Midnight Channel came on.

* * *

**Finally, the ending. Thanks to everyone that bothered to stick around to the end of this thing. It took a long time for me, though only a couple months is probably better than some peoples uploading rates, but still. Thank you, and good night!**


End file.
